Software technical support typically requires a user to send a screenshot or a video of a webpage to properly diagnose and troubleshoot problems. Similarly, software technicians use screenshots of webpages for educational purposes. The shared webpage screenshots often contain sensitive user information that the user does not want to release to a third party.